New Looney Tunes
New Looney Tunes is a Waner Brother's cartoon that was made by Cartoon Network and was released on September 21, 2015 and it ended in 2020. The show was censored in Central Europe and in Eastern Europe. Censorship Central Europe Censorship Cartoon Network Central Europe *Bugs the Gladiator #The line "Look, who’s back. Mr Crabby Pants." was cut. *Tour de Bugs #The scene that shows Bugs being "chocked" by a bicycle chain was cut. *Swine Dining #The scene where Daffy says “You look a little flushed” was cut #The scene where Porky says “Ah” was cut #The scene where Daffy says “It really was me” was cut *Porky the Disorderly #A scene in which Daffy uses a defibrillator in order to rescue Porky was cut. A scene of pursuit between Porky (vaccinated) and Daffy (bandaged) was cut. *Food Network #The scene where Ivana says "Faster, you miserable pile of pigeon puke." #The scene where Bugs Bunny says "Teach Me. Mold Me. I am your humble student” That’s a bite in the knickers." was cut. *Cyrano de Bugs #The scene where Leslie signs "Allow Me" was cut. #The scene that shows Leslie getting attacked by Mink Stole was cut. *Point Duck Percent #The scene where Pampreen says "I can’t believe you cut my hair." was cut. #The scene where Daffy says "Cool story, bro. Now get me an ice tea." was cut. *Greenhouse Gasbag #The "Lot of Bull" segment told by Foghorn Leghorn was cut. *The Love of Fraud #The scene where Bugs Bunny says "No, this is a lemon. I declare." was cut. *Not So Special Delivery #The scene that shows Porky burping was cut. *Tad the Bachelor #The scene where Tad says "Let me get you a sparkling cider." was cut. Eastern Europe Censorship Cartoon Network Eastern Europe *Bugs the Gladiator #The line "Look, who’s back. Mr Crabby Pants." was cut. *Tour de Bugs #The scene that shows Bugs being "chocked" by a bicycle chain was cut. *Swine Dining #The scene where Daffy says “You look a little flushed” was cut #The scene where Porky says “Ah” was cut #The scene where Daffy says “It really was me” was cut *Porky the Disorderly #A scene in which Daffy uses a defibrillator in order to rescue Porky was cut. A scene of pursuit between Porky (vaccinated) and Daffy (bandaged) was cut. *Food Network #The scene where Ivana says "Faster, you miserable pile of pigeon puke." #The scene where Bugs Bunny says "Teach Me. Mold Me. I am your humble student” That’s a bite in the knickers." was cut. *Cyrano de Bugs #The scene where Leslie signs "Allow Me" was cut. #The scene that shows Leslie getting attacked by Mink Stole was cut. *Point Duck Percent #The scene where Pampreen says "I can’t believe you cut my hair." was cut. #The scene where Daffy says "Cool story, bro. Now get me an ice tea." was cut. *Greenhouse Gasbag #The "Lot of Bull" segment told by Foghorn Leghorn was cut. *The Love of Fraud #The scene where Bugs Bunny says "No, this is a lemon. I declare." was cut. *Not So Special Delivery #The scene that shows Porky burping was cut. *Tad the Bachelor #The scene where Tad says "Let me get you a sparkling cider." was cut. Where to find it uncensored It is only censored on the Cartoon Network stations in those regions, any versions found online in those countries should be uncensored. Along with any versions outside of those countries. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hungry censorship Category:Romania censorship Category:Cartoons Category:Russia censorship Category:Ukraine censorship Category:Belarus censorship Category:Latvia censorship Category:Needs image Category:TV